Nostalgia
by Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry
Summary: Pagi yang cerah di kota Karakura, memang pagi yang sempurna untuk hari awal musim panas. Orang-orang di Karakura memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Di jalan Karakura terlihat gadis kecil bermata violet yang sedang berlari menuju sekolahnya.


**Hi minna-san, masih ingat dengan saya *Readers: Kagak ada!*.**

**Hehehe… Udah lama banget saya gak bikin fanfic rate T, dan malah jalan ke rate M *dasarmesum*.**

**Ada yang tau berapa lama saya menghilang dari rate T? (Readers: Kagak ada yang tau udah udah ngelupain lu!)**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Ikimono Gakari Nostalgia dan Hotaru No Hikari.**

**Oh iya, di chapter ini hanya ****flashback.**

**Title: Nostalgia.**

**Rate: T.**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo.**

**Song Nostalgia dan Hotaru No Hikari © Ikimono Gakari.**

**Fanfic Nostalgia © Kiyoe Anggel Lemonberry. **

**Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki.**

**Warning: AU, maybe OOC, Typo (s), RnR please.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~ Nostalgia ~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 1**

**Musim panas…**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Karakura, memang pagi yang sempurna untuk hari awal musim panas. Orang-orang di Karakura memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Di jalan Karakura terlihat gadis kecil bermata violet yang sedang berlari menuju sekolahnya.

"Gawat, aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah," gumamnya sambil berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Gadis it uterus berlari, dan ia beberapa kali menabrak orang yang di sekitarnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan itu, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah 'bagaimana cara untuk sampai ke sekolah tepat waktu?'. Setelah beberapa lama berlari, akhirnya gadis itu sampai di depan sekolahnya. Gadis ini bersekolah di Sekolah Dasar Karakura.

"Syukurlah, hari ini aku tidak terlambat," gumamnya.

Lalu ia kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya. Gadis ini sekarang kelas 3, dan ia sering sekali terlambat ke sekolahnya. Sehingga, sering kali ia mendapatkan hukuman.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san," sapa seorag gadis yang berambut orange senja.

"Ohayou yo, Inoue-san," balas anak yang di panggil 'Kuchiki' oleh anak perempuan tadi.

Gadis yang tadi berlari dan bermata violet itu bernama Kuchiki Rukia, dan gadis yang berambut orange senja itu bernama Inoue Orihime.

"Hi Rukia-chan," sapa seorang gadis bercepol dan bermata coklat.

"Hi juga, Momo," balas Rukia pada sahabtnya yang menyapanya, Momo Hinamori.

"Tumben Rukia-chan tidak terlambat," kata Momo.

"Hehehe… Tadi aku berlari di jalan," kata Rukia.

"Orihime, kita ke kantin yuk!" ajak seorang anak perempuan yang berambut acak-acakan, Arisawa Tatsuki.

"Ayo Tatsuki-chan, kami ke kantin dulu ya Kuchiki-san," kata Inoue yang kemudian berjalan mengikuti Tatsuki.

"MINNA-SAN OHAYOU!" kata seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan semangat masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Dasar Keigo, tidak pernah berubah," kata Rukia.

"Dia memang begitu," kata seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

"Abarai-san, kapan kau datang?" tanya Momo.

"Sebulan yang lalu," kata anak yang di panggil Abarai tadi.

"Ha? Perasaan kau baru datang," kata Momo.

"Yaelah, udah tau aku baru datang, untuk apa kau bertanya?" kata Abarai, atau nama lengkapnya Abarai Renji.

"Maklum, obatnya habis," kata seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan nada dingin, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan tega banget sih," kata Momo cemberut.

"SUDAH KU BILANG, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU 'SHIRO-CHAN'!" marah Hitsugaya.

Seperti biasa, itulah kebiasaan siswa kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar Karakura ini. Dimulai dengan omonga-omongan yang biasa dan di akhiri dengan ejekan dari mereka masing-masing.

**Rukia's POV**

Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, aku kelas 3 di Sekolah Dasar Karakura. Aku sering terlambat datang ke sekolah, dan aku sangat menyukai Chappy. Chappy sangat lucu, dan aku sering menggambarnya. Momo dan Inoue juga menyukai Chappy, tapi Inoue lebih suka memasak. Hm… Menurutku masakan Inoue sangat aneh, mungkin dia perlu belajar. Tapi aku bisa maklum, karna dia masih kelas 3 SD. Dan itu menurutku wajar saja. Ada yang bilang kalau gambaranku jelek, kalau gambaranku yang dibilang jelek aku masih terima. Tapi, kalau Chappy yang di jelek-jelekkan aku akan langsung mengahajar orang yang menjelek-jelekkan Chappyku itu. Aku tinggal bersama Nee-san dan Nii-sama, semenjak Tou-san dan Kaa-san meninggal aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Nee-san'ku. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Nee-san'ku menikah dengan Nii-sama. Nii-sama sangat baik padaku, walaupun sikapnya sangat dingin, dan terkadang membuatku sangat takut.

Tidak lama kemudian bel di sekolahku berbunyi, dan menandakan bahwa waktunya masuk dan memulai pelajaran seperti biasanya.

**Normal's POV**

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Akhirnya masuk seorang laki-laki, atau lebih tepatnya sensei wali kelas mereka.

"Minna-san, ohayou!" sapa sensei ramah seperti biasanya.

"Ohayou yo, sensei!" balas siswa dan siswi dengan semangat.

Lalu pelajaranpun di mulai seperti biasa, dan pelajaran selalu di akhiri dengan PR. Dan terkadang PR dari sensei membuat keluhan terdengar dari para siswa dan siswi. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian pelajaran selesai, dan waktunya jam istirahat.

"Arrgghhh… Frustasi, aku tidak mengerti PR yang di berikan sensei tadi!" kata Rukia.

"Ckckckck… Rukia-chan, itu salahmu sendiri sih," kata Momo.

"Salahku? Memangnya tadi salahku apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Daritadi saat pelajaran berlangsung kau hanyak sibuk menggambar Chappy," kata Momo.

"Hehehe… Ternyata kau tau," kata Rukia sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja aku tau, aku'kan sebangku denganmu," kata Momo.

Seperti biasa, Rukia sering sekali tidak mengerti apa yang di jelaskan oleh sensei tadi. Karna sering kali saat jam pelajaran berlangsung yang di kerjakan Rukia hanya menggambar Chappy.

**~Pulang Sekolah~**

Tidak terasa sekarang adalah waktu pulang sekolah untuk semua siswa dan siswi SD Karakura. Dan ini adalah saat yang menyenangkan bagi mereka, karena setelah pulang dari sekolah mereka bisa bersantai di rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Uh… Panas sekali musim panas kali ini," keluh Rukia sambil terus berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Iya, panas sepanas aku merebus mie instan kemarin," kata Momo sambil terus berjalan dan kebetulan rumah Momo dan Rukia searah.

Rukia yang mendengar perkataan Momo hanya sweatdrop dan nyengir.

"Eh tadi Hitsugaya bisa berubah sifatnya karena kau panggil 'Shiro-chan', lucu deh," kata Rukia.

"Iya, padahal menurutku dia lebih baik di panggil Shiro-chan," kata Momo.

"Hahaha… Kau ini," kata Rukia sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan rasanya ingin langsung mandi dan meminum-minuman yang bisa menyegarkan tubuh mereka. Rukia mulai masuk ke Mansion Kuchiki.

"Aku pulang," kata Rukia.

Rukia lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di ranjangnya dan membuka jendelan selebar mungkin, karna ia merasa sangat kepanasan.

"Hah… Panas sekali," gumam Rukia pelan.

Lalu Rukia memutuskan untuk mengambil buku gambarnya dan mulai menggambar, dan Rukia seakan lupa suhu udara yang sangat panas karena terlalu asyik menggambar.

"Rukia, waktunya makan siang," panggil seseorang dari luar kamar Rukia.

Rukia lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu berjalan membuka pintu.

"Iya, nee-san," kata Rukia pada seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

Yang memanggil Rukia adalah orang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Yaitu Kuchiki Hisana, kakak Rukia.

"Ayo, Byakuya-sama sudah menunggu," ajak Hisana sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Rukia.

"Hm… Nii-sama ya, seperti biasa saja," gumam Rukia pelan.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan ke meja makan, dan segera makan bersama. Seperti biasa, suasana di meja makan selalu hening. Karena memang peraturan, tidak boleh berbicara ketika makan. Itulah peraturan yang di tetapkan di Mansion Kuchiki, peraturan aneh bagi Rukia. Dan Rukia harus terbiasa dengan peraturan-peraturan semacam itu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya makan siangpun selesai. Dan kemudian, seperti biasa setelah makan siang mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Rukia, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Hisana ramah pada Rukia.

"Membosankan, aku selalu tidak mengerti yang di jelaskan sensei," kata Rukia dengan nada malas.

"Itu berarti kau perlu belajar, jangan menggambar terus," kata Hisana.

"Iya iya, nee-san," kata Rukia yang mulai menggambar lagi.

Hisana hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adiknya, tapi dia bisa maklum dengan tingkah adiknya ini. Dia tau kalau adiknya ini memang senang menggambar, dan masih anak-anak.

"Hisana, Rukia, nanti kita ke Mall Karakura," kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan muka datar dan nada dingin, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Untuk apa, Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia sopan.

"Membeli buku pelajaran untukmu, karena belakangan ini nilaimu tidak baik," kata Byakuya dengan nada dingin.

Kuchiki Byakuya adalah kepala keluarga Kuchiki, dia selalu bersikap dingin kepada semua orang. Tetapi dia tidak bersikap dingin kalau hanya berduaan dengan Hisana *ehm…*.

**Rukia's POV**

Yah~ Dimulai lagi penyiksaanku, lagi-lagi buku pelajaran. Kenapa nii-sama tidak menyuruhku membeli buku Chappy saja sih?

Huh… Sebenarnya aku malas, tapi kalau tidak di bujuk nee-san aku tidak akan mau. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar omongan nii-sama, padahal di dalam hatiku. Aku marah-marah, tapi ini demi nee-san juga.

'DEMI NEE-SAN!'

Itulah yang ku ingat di dalam hatiku, supaya aku tidak marah-marah pada nii-sama.

**Normal's POV**

**Skip time…**

Setelah bersiap-siap, akhirnya Rukia, Hisana, dan Byakuya, akhirnya pergi ke Mall Karakura dengan mobil Byakuya. Di sepanjang perjalanan Rukia hanya asyik menggambar, tidak memperdulikan kalau dia sedang di dalam mobil. Rukia juga tidak memperdulikan lamanya terjebak macet di jalanan, yang ia lakukan hanya terus menggambar hingga menghabiskan buku gambarannya. Setelah cukup lama di perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di Mall Karakura.

**Skip time…**

***Mansion Kuchiki***

Setelah selesai berbelanja di Mall Karakura, akhirnya mereka pulang ke Mansion Kuchiki. Dan Rukia tampak kelelahan, dan Rukia langsung masuk kamarnya. Rukia langsung tertidur, tanpa memperdulikan bahwa dia belum mandi, mengganti baju atau lainnya.

"Ckckck… Rukia, ternyata kelelahan," kata Hisana sambil masuk ke kamar Rukia dan menyelimuti tubuh Rukia dengan selimut.

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Rukia dengan selimut dan mematikan lampu di kamar Rukia, akhirnya Hisana keluar dari kamar Rukia dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hisana, ayo kita tidur," kata Byakuya yang sudah menunggu di luar kamar Rukia.

"Iya, Byakuya-sama," kata Hisana.

Hisana lalu berjalan mengikuti Byakuya ke kamar mereka.

**~*~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~*~**

**Kyaaa! Ternyata kagak nyangka, fanfic ini saya ketik juga! Padahal dua fanfic rate M belom di update *gubrak =="* .**

**Minna-san, gimana fanficnya?**

**Gaje ya?**

**Gomennasai, kalau masih jelek, typo banyak, dan kalau tanda bacanya masih kurang pas ^_^.**

**Hm… Kalo ada kesalahannya tolong kasih tau lewat review ya, minna-san!**

**Nantikan chapter 2 ya!**

**Review please, REVIEW kalian bikin saya semangat =.=p**


End file.
